


A Special Kind of Mistake

by unmaskedirony



Series: Royal Chains [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, because i don't want to spoil it, it's pure chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmaskedirony/pseuds/unmaskedirony
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi buys an omega, Miya Atsumu, as a maid from an omegahouse.Unfortunately, their definitions of 'maid' differ.---Chaotic side-story for the Royal Chains universe (but can be read as a standalone fic!)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Royal Chains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187480
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	A Special Kind of Mistake

Akaashi was a weird kid, even by male omega standards.

The boy was nearly catatonic when they’d first met, only answering to the thickheaded loser who’d dragged him inside the desolate cement room and refusing to make eye contact. He’d tried to make friendly conversation with him, but Akaashi appeared so lost in his own noggin that he couldn’t focus or interpret his small questions. Eventually he yanked out the boy’s name-- Akaashi-- and how long he’d been there-- eight months.

Maybe being the only whore in an omegahouse did something to the brain-- not that Atsumu would know anything about that.

He kept comparing his old shithole to this new one, but it was really a matter of comparing a rotten apple to a rotten peach. He hated them both. The two months he spent in the first house dragged on for an eternity. He and the other omegas slept on unwashed bunkrolls in the basement. Kaname was “in charge”-- he’d been the one to show Atsumu the rules and make sure he didn’t go into shock. It was twisted that they put so much pressure on the older omega to prepare stolen boys like him for a shitty life, but Kaname took it in stride. Taiga and Sachirō helped too by telling him what to say and do to make it easier.

Then, of course, he got separated from them for no damn reason. Now he was in a barren room with one other broken omega and no idea what he was getting himself into. The only thing he had with him was the cheap leather collar they gave omegas to protect them from getting claimed. Akaashi didn’t seem to have one; hopefully it was an oversight and not an indicator of how he’d be treated here. (Jeez, it was terrible to even say he had it better at the old omegahouse. They were both horrible, vile places, but at least the old one had beds and collars.)

It was weird being on the ground level too, because he could hear the conversation between incoming alphas and their captors. Every time the wind slammed the front door shut he jumped out of his skin. 

Just like now. “I need a maid,” A stern voice said, accompanied by the sound of the wooden door slamming like an accentuation to his statement.

He heard the thickheaded bastard who brought him in chuckle, “A maid, you say? That could be arranged. We don’t have any outfits here but I’m sure my associate could go get one.” Feet shuffled across the crappy shag carpet, “How many nights you want this ‘maid’ for?”

“Permanently.”

Atsumu swallowed hard and looked to Akaashi for a response. Was permanently selling an omega to some random sicko normal? Was that why he was alone? Akaashi’s eyebrows scrunched together like he was deep in thought, but he didn’t say anything.

“We don’t sell our boys outright, but I think we may be able to come to a long-term agreement if-”

The unknown alpha snarled, “I’m tired of having to get new ones. I’ll pay for them in full.”

“We can’t--”

“What about ‘I’ll pay’ don’t you understand?”

Atsumu leaned in towards the other omega, “What’s a maid?” 

“Alphas get off on making us dress up like maids and order us around.” He didn’t even look at the blond as he spoke.

Aw fuck, he didn’t look good in one of those floofy skirts, “Gotcha.” He paused to listen in on the conversation outside their little cell but it sounded like the two alphas had resorted to low growls until one of them got their way, “Can they sell us off?” 

The other omega shrugged.

“Fine,” The head alpha appeased the newcomer, “We’ve got one we can sell.” 

The newcomer exuded dominance, even with a level tone, “I want my pick.”

The thickheaded bastard’s voice rose again, “Now listen here-”

“Do you want my money or not?” The unknown alpha snapped, “I know what I need, and I’m not going through this process again. I’ll have my pick or I’ll leave.”

Atsumu could feel the tension from here, “...Fine. Bring them out.”

The thick wooden door flew open-- Akaashi didn’t even flinch. Two unknown men yanked Atsumu to his feet as a single alpha dragged his only company out of the room ahead of him, “I can walk,” he grumbled.

“Shut up if you know what’s good for you.” Atsumu rolled his eyes; it wasn’t the first time he was threatened because of his mouth, and it wouldn’t be the last.

They pulled him into the main living area where an unknown alpha stood tall surrounded by their captors. He had thick and wavy black hair partially obscuring his dark eyes. His scent…

Atsumu’s knees shook. For once he was thankful that the guards forced him to his knees because he felt woozy under the oppressive pheromones. For such a young, reserved looking alpha his scent was extremely overpowering. Leather. Fresh leather boots. The smell of a new saddle for the horses back home. The leather smell of an omega’s collar, just like the one clamped tight around his neck. The alpha looked unamused as the two were brought into view, “This is all you have?”

“As you can understand, this business has a lot of turnover. Good omegas are hard to grab and harder to keep.”

“Hmm,” He kept his gloved hands in his pockets. Maybe the leather scent was his gloves? No-- maybe it was just making his scent stronger. It was _strong_ , “I’ve lost plenty. I understand that.”

Atsumu paled. He’d dealt with some sick fucks in his two months of captivity but no one ever spoke like that before. Just how many omegas had this stranger fucked? What did he mean by ‘lost’?

Like the inconsiderate idiots they were, none of the captors followed up on the ominous statement with questions. Instead, the head alpha gestured for his subordinates to pull the frail omega forward, “This is the one we were gonna offer you--” he clapped Akaashi on the back hard enough to leave bruise, “Obedient to a fault. Perfect for a maid.”

The curly haired alpha spent less than a second contemplating Akaashi before turning to Atsumu and giving him a thorough once-over, “What about this one?” 

The group chuckled nervously, “He’s new,” the head explained.

Atsumi knew he should keep his head held low. He learned within the first week that alphas didn’t like when lowly omegas maintained direct eye contact with them; his cheekbone still ached where a boot collided with his face. Even so… the alpha’s steady and focused gaze shook him to his core. He looked the dangerous type. The tall alpha had a dark presence about him; combined with the offhand comment about losing omegas, he was surely some sort of perverted omega-killer. He would surely fuck him, kill him, and harvest his organs for some sort of experiment.

His lips formed a thin line, “I want this one.” He pointed directly at Atsumu.

Shit.

The captor-in-charge quickly stepped between Atsumu and the stranger, “I don’t think he’d be right for you-- none of us know if he’s any good yet.” The omega scoffed to himself. Any good? At being fucked? No one cared if he was any good-- they just cared if they had a hole to fill.

He glanced up again to see the dark-haired alpha watching him with a raised eyebrow. Fuck, he’d been too loud. This man looked like he’d murder him for so much as breathing wrong--

\--a terrible combination for Atsumu, who was gagged so much they pretty much sent him in with one.

The stranger looked back at his captor, “I know what I need in a maid. That other one barely looks strong enough to pick up a bucket of water. This one is stronger.” Unfortunately the alpha was correct. He’d seen Akaashi’s torso, and the boy looked more spotted than a dalmatian. He was all bone and bruise, and Atsumu couldn’t believe he hadn’t broken a bone under the rough handling of an alpha.

This wasn’t a comparison he wanted to win though.

“It’s expensive, yanno, owning an omega. And we rent ‘em for fifty gold a night-”

“I’ll pay you a thousand gold pieces.” The stranger reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an overflowing satchel of coins. 

Everyone gawked. The head alpha floundered for words as his eyes darted between the alpha’s mysterious eyes and the heaping bag of gold. Hell, _Atsumu_ was flabbergasted. Who in their right mind paid so much for a whore you could rent for a fraction of the price?

The tallest waved the bag in front of the captor’s face, “Do we have a deal?”

He snatched the bag from the alpha’s hands and opened it, banging one of the pieces against the table to ensure it was real, “You can have him! He ain’t worth it to me to keep.” 

The two alphas removed their hands from his shoulders and stepped away-- freedom. Freedom? He looked from his old captors to his new one, and then to the front door of the shitty old omegahouse. Could he run? How fast could the others run? He could hide somewhere in the woods until they stopped looking for him. It would be just like camping, and then he could find his way home.

He could find his way to ‘Samu.

The stranger cleared his throat, drawing his attention back to the group, “Stand up.” He commanded.

Atsumu pulled himself to his feet and stood toe to toe with his new ‘master’. He thought he was tall, but somehow the new alpha was even taller and even more frightening up close. Young. Rich, apparently.

Dangerous.

The strange man continued to examine him, likely second-guessing his purchase, “What’s your name?”

“Why does it matter?” Fuck. _Fuuuck_ , why was he like this? Why couldn’t he just accept his fate and keep his trap shut.

The stranger didn’t react, and the lack of reaction was frankly more frightening than whatever else he could’ve done. He’d been beaten, but he’d never been stared at with such intensity.

A whole minute passed and the alpha still hadn’t spoken. Heart beating like hummingbird wings in his chest, he cleared his throat, “Miya Atsumu.”

He nodded as if the last minute never happened, “Come with me. Your work starts today.”

Ah fuck. Out of one hell and onto the next.


End file.
